I Can't Get Started (song)
"I Can't Get Started" (also known as "I Can't Get Started with You" or "I Can't Get Started (with You)") is a popular song, with lyrics by Ira Gershwin and music by Vernon Duke, that was first heard in the theatrical production Ziegfeld Follies of 1936 where it was sung by Bob Hope. Hal Kemp and his orchestra recorded it at that time and it had a bit of popularity, rising briefly to 14th place on the recording charts. Music and lyrics "I Can't Get Started" is the plaintive song of a man who has achieved and won everything he could hope for, except the attention of the woman he desires. It is most exceptional in that Gershwin’s lyrics—I've flown around the world in a plane...settled revolutions in Spain...been consulted by Franklin D...Greta Garbo has asked me to tea—are so topical and totally dated to the headlines of the 1930s that they break the mold for ballads. Yet they have such a clever, endearing charm that only a brave singer will dare to replace them. The melody, true to the theme of the lyrics, starts out at a low pitch and rarely goes very far up. A moving melody line carries the descriptive lines of text, however, until it comes to the bridge, where the text turns more emotional. There the song, changing to a minor key with long held notes, borders on despondency. This song deserves on its merits to be the success which it eventually, slowly, became. Recordings Bunny Berigan After its initial splash and disappearance, "I Can't Get Started" took on a new life when Bunny Berigan, the star trumpeter with Benny Goodman and Tommy Dorsey, started a band of his own in 1937 and chose it as his theme song. Berigan’s recording on trumpet is a virtuoso work that defines the range of the instrument, starting in the basement and climbing finally to the stratosphere. In addition to his range, Berigan displays here a mastery of expression, of emotional nuance, beyond what most trumpet players can only dream of: he takes the song all the way from despondence to victory. The recording was an immediate hit and reached 10th place on the lists. His band, unfortunately, was short-lived, and he himself died in 1942 at age 33. In 1975, thirty three years after his death, Berigan's 1937 recording of "I Can't Get Started" was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame. The recording was also used in the films Save the Tiger, Chinatown, and The Big Shave. Berigan's recording and the song itself, however, have continued to be prized by lovers of jazz. Billie Holiday recorded it quickly, so did Nat Cole, and before long Ella Fitzgerald, Frank Sinatra and a host of other vocalists did likewise. It is also a favorite of trumpet players who are willing to risk comparison with Berigan. A few, like Dizzy Gillespie and Maynard Ferguson have done notably well, and jazz recordings on tenor sax by Lester Young and Stan Getz are admired. Other recordings * Doc Severinsen & Tony Bennett * Bing Crosby * Bing Crosby & Rosemary Clooney * Maynard Ferguson * Chet Baker - Chet Baker Sings Again (1985) * Billie Holiday * Ella Fitzgerald * Dinah Washington * Charlie Parker * Louis Jordan * Steve Tyrell includes references to "President Clinton" and "Hillary" Clinton * Roy Eldridge * Bunny Berigan * Frank Sinatra – No One Cares (1959) * Jack Jones * Jamie Cullum * Anthony Ortega - Östen Hedenbratt - Knut Ljungh - Egil Johansen. Recorded in Oslo on July 29, 1954. It was released on the 78 rpm record Musica RA-9006. The A-side was "Blues for Ortega" * Al Hirt - B-side to "Java" (1964) and on his 1963 album, Honey in the Horn[http://www.discogs.com/Al-Hirt-Honey-In-The-Horn/release/1336377 Al Hirt, Honey in the Horn] Retrieved April 9, 2013. * Barry Manilow - Singin' With The Big Bands (1994) * Rod Stewart – Stardust: The Great American Songbook, Volume III (2004) * Charles Mingus – Jazz Portraits: Mingus in Wonderland * Les Deux Love Orchestra – King Kong (2008) * Anita O'Day - This Is Anita (1955) * Michel Petrucciani & Niels Henning Orsted Pedersen (1994) See also *List of 1930s jazz standards External links * "I Can't Get Started (with You)" at JazzStandards.com References Category:Songs